


Land Ahoy!

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Ship au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern CS AU; Emma has noticed that after Killian traded the Jolly for her, he's been missing his sea legs and the beautiful boat he'd won, so she decides to take action. Emma books she and Killian onto a cruise, in hopes to raise Killian's spirit, and maybe his inner pirate's flag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I will try to update this fic (and my other multi chapters) as often as possible, but please know that my work schedule can get pretty hectic.

"Come on, Killian! I know it's not the same, but it'll be fun." Emma tried to assure her boyfriend that the cruise would be a great opportunity to be back on the open seas again, and with her. But, he wasn't really keen on the idea, and looked skeptically up at the cruise ship, docked at the harbour. The blonde saw his sigh and shook her head, "Look, if you really don't want to go, we can always just go back t-"

"No, I want to, love. I'm a little weary about the sheer size of that vessel, is all." Killian responded finally, looking up still. He cleared his throat a little, standing in his black leather jacket, even in the 84ºF heat, before he turned to his beauty, “Swan, do you even realize how much time it’s going to take to find a crew for this fine ship? And, you say we’re leaving today?”

Emma couldn’t help but flush slightly as she gave a slight chortle, “You’re not going to be manning this ship, Killian. It’s a cruise.” she stated, as though it were supposed to be obvious to him.

"Aye, lass..." he narrowed his eyes slightly, as he waited for her to continue.

"There's already a Captain onboard, and a crew." she smiled to him, searching his eyes before she continued, "Our only job is to board and to have fun for the entire time. No ordering crew members around, no navigating using your-- whatever it is you use..."

"Sextant" Killian cut in.

"Using your sextant." Emma tossed him a glance, "Just you and me, and the open water. We can stay in the cabin the whole time, we can have dinner at one of the sixteen restaurants onboard, we can even find the swimming pool and take a swim!" still Killian's face didn't change, and she sighed, her own smile disappearing now. She took a moment before she added, "Killian, this'll be good for you. For us..."

He knew that the past few weeks hadn't been running smoothly for her, for him, for anybody in Storybrooke, and there was truth to Emma's words. And, as he saw the expression, something between hurt and hopefulness etched across her face, he knew what he had to do; climb aboard another man's ship and enjoy his time with his girlfriend.

"I know Swan, I know..." he spoke up finally and tossed her one of his ridiculous smiles; all teeth and flirtation as he looked over her face. And, as she glanced at him, she was suddenly transported back to their time together in Neverland, to that kiss. Their first kiss.

"So, you'll join me onboard the..." Emma dug out her ticket and the cruise brochure for the name of the boat, "Countess Marina?" she added with a slight grimace at the name. Glancing to the left, she saw her sister ship, the Countess Eva and swallowed slightly, a ship named after her maternal grandmother. The grandmother she'd never gotten to meet.

Killian followed her gaze and picked up on her sadness. He hadn't known Queen Eva before she had passed, but he had heard the stories of her graciousness and kindness to all in their kingdom, and he wished he had known of her, so he could give Emma some stories about her family. He gazed over her face for a moment or two more before he used his hook to pull back her hair, and tuck it behind her ear after it had escaped and began blowing in the wind, even from under her headband.

"So lass, are we ready to set sail?" he asked her tenderly, offering his arm out to her, much like the time they had attended the ball as Prince Charles and Princess Leia. Another smirk from him and she knew he knew what he was doing.

"You had no intentions of going back to Storybrooke, did you?" she glanced sideways to him, a minute smirk across her lips, knowing she was onto his game, and she knew she could also play along with him. The blonde didn't know what else to say to him now she knew what his game was. But, after a moment, she spoke up again, "You were waiting for me to tell you that we would be alone?"

"I knew we'd be alone. As alone we can be with 800 other passengers, and 186 crew members..." he smirked to her again, flashing his teeth to her, eyes dancing dangerously as he neared her ear to whisper, "And, I know that's something that gets you quite hot, love."

Emma squirmed slightly, clearing her throat as they neared the rope and the boardwalk, the boarding ramps all appearing in the distance. She swallowed and shook her head, she wasn't giving anything away to him, "I don't know what you're talking about, pirate..." she cast a smirk over her shoulder to him, checking on their luggage with the porter behind Killian.

"Oh, I think you do, Swan." he chortled slightly, grabbing at her wrist with his free hand, stopping her from stepping onto the boarding ramp. Killian pulled her back, into him, and her back pressed against his chest. He could feel she was breathing harshly, her heart rate erratic. And, when he rolled his hips slightly into her behind, he felt her freeze against him, knowing she'd felt his developing erection, even through their denims.

"Killian..." she warned him, her tone low, gravelly.

"Yes, love?" he asked, his tone still chipper and non-abrasive, unlike hers, and he knew he was already getting to her.

"Killian, I mean it..." she began again, "If we don't get onto this boat right now, and find our cabin, we're going to be arrested for public indecency." she rasped, her throat felt as though it were dry, like the desert or a beach.

"Well then, I suppose we better catch up to our porter, and board along with our luggage." Killian responded, releasing his hold on her wrist, and brushing past her without a glance back towards her until he'd placed one of his feet on the boarding ramp. He then offered out his hand to her, and a smile to rival the stories she'd heard about her mother and father.

That bastard.

Emma was certain he was doing whatever he was doing just to get her all worked up and horny, and then he'd go and leave her while he explored the ship and tried to find the captain to see if he could compare notes on the many oceans they'd both travelled. She was not going to allow that to happen, not at least until he'd given her what he was working her up for. Taking his hand, Emma gave him a soft smile before she walked behind him on the boarding ramp, tickets and brochure ready to give to the porter on the other side of the door. She was barely able to contain herself, pressing her thighs together, as they stepped through the portal onto the cruise ship and her cellphone began buzzing in her jeans hip pocket.

"What...?" she hissed a little as she juggled her belongings and fished out the cellphone. Half expecting it to be Henry or her mom, she sighed and turned it over to read the screen. It was Killian. Emma blinked a couple of times before she looked up and saw him standing at the top of the stairs with the cellphone in his hand, leaning against the bannister and she glared at him, and his stupid smirk before she ended his call.

"Thank you..." she told the porter, taking back her ticket when she finally resituated herself and her belongings, her eyes hadn't broken contact from Killian's yet, and she was still glaring at him. She was playing right into his trap, and she had no idea what was coming when they finally reached their cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is pissed at Killian for his little cellphone stunt, so she makes him pay by telling him to find their cabin without her help, but with his charms, she can't stay mad at him for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter for Land Ahoy! Thank you to those who have already read and gave kudos for chapter one, that means a lot. And, thank you in advance to those who will be sticking with this fic, and enjoying the sailing ahead for the captains of our ship. #shipception!

"What the Hell was that?!" Emma hissed as she caught up with Killian at the staircase, the smirk still inevitably across his face as she glared at him. Cocky bastard. He knew what he was doing, and he knew she was getting worked up over whatever it was he was doing to her. One thing Emma Swan knew was how to give as good as she got, and with Killian, she would do exactly that.

"What was what?" he asked, slightly nonchalantly.

"That! With the phone and the smirking and you standing here, and--" she was cut off by his hand on the small of her back, leading her up the stairs to the main hall on the cruise ship.

"I was just trying to get you away from the porter sooner, so we could perhaps get to finding our cabin sooner..." he gave her a knowing, yet suggestive smirk.

"Well, it didn't work exactly how you'd planned, did it?" Emma scoffed, brushing away from him and heading to the floor map, looking for their cabin number with the corresponding floor, "And, I do believe this is what you're good at. Get over here and make yourself useful, pirate." she hissed slightly.

They'd been on the damn boat less than five minutes, and she was already pissed at him for his ego and thinking he could win her over with his usual methods. Emma had vowed to herself before they'd left Storybrooke, that she would not allow him to be cocky to win her over. She -if he tried that- would use his own words against him; so when I win your heart, and I will win it, it'll be because you want me. She was going to hold him to that for their twelve days at sea (and six days in Jamaica). And, even though Killian had already won her heart, and because she had wanted him, she wanted to see him trying again, without rum, with smirks, and without his swashbuckling pirate act, because they were not aboard his ship now.

"Here we are, lass..." he spoke up, breaking through her thoughts finally, he pointed to the map and smiled tenderly as he wrapped his arm around her, pointing his hook away from her face, "Cabin 421. Starboard side, six floors up, below the gymnasium." Killian tapped his finger against the plexiglass, watching how his fingerprint appeared on the glass as a faint smudge each time he pressed, but he stopped when he heard Emma speak up.

"I suggest you start walking then." Emma quipped, not missing a beat as she side-eyed Killian and gave him a small pout, which he took as red to lean in and peck her lips. Emma huffed slightly before she allowed some of her semi-icy facade to melt away; she couldn't stay mad at Killian, no matter how hard she tried.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you lass?" he asked, the smile evident in his tone as he began walking, reaching for her hand, ready to navigate the ship in search of their cabin, as if it were open water to be explored, to be sailed.

"Me, mad at you? Never." Emma replied sarcastically.

Killian didn't miss a beat, and he turned to face Emma, cocking his brow slightly in question, "Aye, I can sense you're still angry, love." he sighed before stopping in the middle of the corridor with her hand still in his, "Would it help if I took this moment to apologize to you?" he asked her hopefully.

Emma stopped and blinked several times before she swallowed and gave a shaky sigh. She raked her eyes up from the hair peeking from between the parted material of his shirt -first three buttons undone- and focused on his face, eyes locked on his lips. Emma gave a small nod and finally looked up into Killian's eyes. Emma could see the sincerity in Killian's eyes as he began to speak up, to apologize to her.

"Swan..." he began, only breaking eye contact with her for a moment to look at their hands before he turned his focus back up to her and gave her another tender smile, "I'm sorry love, it was just a bit of fun. I thought this would help you out a little, get you in the mood..." he trailed off before he cleared his throat and lowered his voice as he leaned into her, "It worked in the past."

"Killian..." he had done it again. Somehow, he always manage to get her going, whether it was with a cock of his brow, the tone of his voice, how near he was to her or something else, he always managed to get her hot. Being around him did dangerous, dangerous things to Emma Swan. He knew it and so did she, and yet they continued to play their torrid, little game, making the other hot and revelling at their expense. It was just all part of their cat and mouse chase.

It was at that moment -with 'Swan' caught up in her own thoughts- that Killian moved away from her again, brushing his fingers against the shell of her hand, trailing along her fingers before he tossed her a knowing, yet casual smirk over his shoulder. After taking a few strides towards the corridor and elevators, Killian managed to shoot back a, "Coming love?" as he punched the button harder than he had anticipated, with the pad of his forefinger.

Emma raised her brow before she finally followed Killian and swallowed, stepping into the elevator as the doors pinged open and awaited its travellers. She stood beside him, looking up at the dial above the door, showing the numbers climbing slowly as they travelled through the floors to reach theirs. While the numbers rose, so did Killian's fingers on her thigh, tracing the seam of her clothes, and wayward patterns, just to catch her off-guard. It worked.

As Emma was about to turn into Killian and press her lips hotly to his, the elevator doors pinged open, signalling the arrival on their floor. She outwardly groaned and huffed as she exited the elevator, shoulders slumped forwards slightly, not bothering to check if Killian had followed her -if he knew what was good, he would follow her- as she traipsed along the closest corridor to locate their cabin.

Somehow, as she rounded a corner, her pirate was standing there, leaning against a doorframe, twisting the keycard between his fingers. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him before she moved towards him and stood impatiently. Not even a second passed before she watched Killian push himself off of the doorframe and turn to begin opening the door. With only one functioning hand, it was difficult for him to insert the card and turn the handle in addition to taking out the card, and after several failed attempts, Emma snatched the card from him, "This is a two-handed job, give it!" And, no sooner had she snatched the card, Killian sought the opportunity to press himself into her back, and press his lips into the tender flesh at the side of her neck, against her jugular.

With Killian's lips on her neck, the blonde found it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. Emma found herself pressing back against him and allowing her eyes to close over as she felt his scruff against her cheek, scratching at the delicate skin, irritating her almost until she saw pleasure and welcomed the sensation.

"Killian, I swear if you don't stop that..." she breathed heavily, "There's no way we're making it to the bed." Emma told him.

"Maybe that's what I'm aiming for, lass..." he murmured against her skin.

"Door. Open, now." she hissed before she dropped her hands briefly and turned around to face him, hands then snaking up to the sides of his face, pulling his mouth to hers as he tried once more to get the cabin door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this one; what can I add? What would you like to see/read happening? Where should their relationship be going? I have some pretty clear ideas of what I want to happen, but would love some input from you guys too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where that E rating jumps aboard. I know you guys have been patiently (or not so much) for me to update this, and I think this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for, for more reasons than one. I mean, let's face it, why else would you be reading this...?

Killian struggled to get the door to their cabin open, with Emma all but panting and breathing against his neck in anticipation of what was coming next. He finally managed it though, and grasped at Emma's wrist, tugging her inside with him. No sooner had he gotten her over the threshold, were his lips on hers, pressing against her mouth hotly, scruff against her chin and tongues wrestling for dominance.

Emma's patience was dissipating swiftly and she was almost to the brink of shoving him back, and having her way with him, but Killian stopped her before she could make any move to do so, bejewelled fingers seeking out the curve of her hips. The sensation of his fingers dancing over her form continued to stoke the embers of passion within her even higher, with each circle, each dip of his fingertips, he was driving her higher, and they had yet to rid themselves of clothing.

He began to back her back towards the bed, shuffling them with particular, calculated strides, and within a few sweeps of their feet across the carpeted floor, they'd reached the bed. She felt it pressing into the backs of her calves until, using his mouth, he dipped her, lowering her to the mattress. Emma, still with her fingers gripping at the nape of his neck, pulled him down onto her, clutching his body tightly to her own. She never wanted to be apart from him.

"I need you..." she breathed out, his bottom lip between her teeth, and her mouth jammed to his still, "Killian, I need you."

Pulling back slightly, he surveyed her face, taking in the passion burning in her eyes; green, darker with lust and want for him. He couldn't help but smirk at her, momentarily pushing the loose hair from her face, so it fanned out behind her on the bed like a golden halo. She was exquisite, a temptress, a siren, calling out to the lost soul within him. The silence between them was chokingly thick, sexual tension buzzed in the space between them, around them, it was electrifying. With the air crackling around them, they gazed between each other, until Killian finally spoke up, "Someone's eager..."

"Less talking, more--" cutting herself off, Emma pushing her lips up, melding them to Killian's once more. She was more needy this time, in claiming his lips, bussing into his mouth with vigor. With her arms around him, she tugged his body up hers, settling beneath his weight until she parted her legs, allowing Killian to settle there, cradled by her thighs. Emma could feel that he was more than ready; his arousal pressing into her thigh, even through the starched material of their clothing. To her, there was nothing more satisfying. Well, perhaps one other thing...

In rapid succession, their clothing was shed, leaving them breathless, aroused and wanting. Killian's mouth was hot on Emma's jugular, tongue flicking over her pulse point as he laved at her skin in earnest. Below him, he could feel her pushing up into his body, firm, and hot and ready for his intrusion. The blonde urged him on, until he slid home within her, his length stroking her walls. Their breathing was already ragged as he probed her entrance, and the couple collectively released a moan, relishing the other's pleasure.

As a natural instinct, a second nature, if you will, Emma raised and wrapped her thighs around Killian. Her legs draped over his thighs, holding him close to her body. She could feel him sliding within her, deeper with each thrust, it was delicious. With Killian, Emma felt cherished; he adorned her with affections, with his love for her, she'd never had that before. With Killian, Emma felt the tugging of her birthrite, she felt like the princess, the royal she was born as, and she knew that there was nothing Killian wouldn't do for her.

With precious nips and grazes of teeth across flat plains of flesh, they worked themselves up into a frenzy, skin slick with their exertions. Emma had begun to murmur incoherent snippets, as Killian continued to drive home within her, bodies jerking against each other inconsistently. Killian, the gentleman he was, was holding himself back, he wanted Emma to find her pleasure before he found his. His hand had been wandering, exploring her body when she came, crying out, releasing with his name on her lips. He continued to trace lazy circles over the swollen bundle of nerves at her core, working her up to another climax, enabling her to see galaxies beyond what she already had.

Emma had had two orgasms before Killian even began to feel the telltale butterflies in his groin, the foundations of his own release. And, it was when Emma slithered her hand down and between them that he found it. His hips pistoned to hers unevenly, his limbs shaking with anticipation, knowing what was beyond those final strokes. With a hand at his hip, massaging the flesh there, and her own hand raking through his hair, combing over his jaw, Killian found his release. He cried out, curling himself into Emma, muscles rippling under his body weight as he held himself up for fear of crushing her. 

"Bloody hell, love..." he managed.

"I know. That was..." Emma panted, the aftershocks of her release still sparking within her.

"Definitely something we have to try again." Killian smirked down at her, his eyes somewhat lidded, as he leaned down on one of his elbows just beside her. Killian found he was always completely in awe of Emma when she came. He had catalogued all of the micro-expressions that he saw whenever he watched her; how her eyelids and lashes would flutter as she reached her peak; how she tilted back her head, extending and exposing her neck for him; how she parted her lips, hollowing her mouth in that all too familiar 'O'.

As he shifted again, seeking a comfortable reclining position beside his love, Killian tried to remain within Emma's heat, pulling her form close to his, her leg thrown over his thigh. With his hook, he drew languidly across her skin, mesmerized as he witnessed the goose flesh that developed in its wake. 

"Maybe we should just do that all the time..." Emma suggested, her fingertips swirling through the hair on his chest. Her eyes followed the patterns her fingers tracked, as she continued, "You get me all hot and bothered, I drag you back and we jump each other's bones."

"Now, that does sound like quite the plan you have there, Swan. Are you sure you can hold up your side of this...operation without getting too caught up, or caught out?" Killian smirked, once again. Damnit. There was that damn smirk again. He was a cocky bastard sometimes (all the time), and he knew when he got to her. This was one of those moments, so he continued, "I'm only inquiring now, love because I wouldn't want us to get escorted off this fine vessel for public indecency."

"You think it'd come to that?" Emma raised her brows incredulously.

"Well, I'm just saying Emma, that if we got caught, we would have a hard time explaining that I'm the dashing Captain Hook, and you were merely revisiting a dear old fantasy you wanted to re-ignite."

Emma snorted, she couldn't help it. All his flowery, olde world-y talk did things to her. But she tossed him back a smirk and flicked her eyes between his, "That sounds like a challenge, Captain."

"Aye lass, and you'd be a fool not to take it on."

"Fine. Challenge accepted..." she smirked broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this one; what can I add? What would you like to see/read happening? Where should their relationship be going? I have some pretty clear ideas of what I want to happen, but would love some input from you guys too!


End file.
